ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Khellios
A woman/Kaiju who seeks a world for Kaiju. Appearance In her human form Khellios appears as a dark haired middle aged woman, in a dark jacket, a red shirt, and often jeans and sneakers. Her eyes are brown, but the black of them often has a red glow in them, which becomes impossible to not notice when she became excited or enraged. In her kaiju form, she is a silvery chrome kaiju covered in layered plate armor, and red crystal claws. She sports twin spikes on her back of armor, with natural plasma vents on the back, and red horns. In her second Kaiju form, her posture has become more humanoid, she had gain red blades on her arms, she now has ever present red crystals on her chest, and her back spikes have become fan blade wings. She now also had red crystal pincers running down her tail, and a red crystal stinger on the end of her tail. Personality Khellios abhors humanity, she abhors humanoids, and believes all life would be better if kaiju ruled. She abhors civilization and reason which she sees as the source of all evil and perceives kaiju as good for being naturally destructive to civilizations. For this reason she hates most of all Ultras and similar beings who protect civilizations and destroy kaiju and hates any 'kind' kaiju perceiving them as weak and traitors. This has drawn her interests into Dark Ultras, who she views as 'unfairly' labelled, and seeks to forcibly convert all normal Ultras into dark Ultras. Ultimately her goal is to free all the Kaiju from the Land of Mists into the real world. Her choice of name is also interesting. It is her mission statement, K'''ill '''Helios, the Helios referring to Sol the Prince of Order, who she perceives as the representation of Civilization which she despises. History While Khellios' monster half started as a shadow beast from the Land of Mists, her human half was a young prodigy named Dorothy Agnes. She was a young alien woman who grew up in an abusive house, between two terrible parents; an physically abusive and angry father, and an emotionally manipulative mother who was jealous of her daughter's beauty because of her own vanity. This coupled with her bullying at school made her a jaded and nihilistic as she grew up. In time she became a scientist but was driven out of the scientific community due to her unsociable behavior, and turned to darker, more occult experiments involving the mechanical expansion of one's consciousness, that brought her into contact with the Land of Mists, where she fused mentally with one of the shadow beasts. Powers and Abilities * Possession: Certain women with a psychic potential can be possessed after a short process. Any sort of subspace or psychic disruption will break the hold. Also Khellios' human form is unconscious when this is taking place - Second Form= Acquired after absorbing large amounts of Hypermatter to advance her monster form. She has all the powers of her original form plus a few. Powers and Abilities * Absorption Beam: She can fire a red ray from her body to drain a being of their energy, especially if it is a particle energy. * Energy Beam: She can fire energy beams, from her mouth or her eyes. * Energy Bombs: Charged on the spikes/pincers long her tail, they can be fired like grenades to shower the enemy. * Stinger Beam: A potent energy beam fired from her tail, it can knock down a Titanoid, and leave them paralyzed from its invasive energies. * Arm Blades: The blades on her arms can be charged to increase their attack potency ** Energy Slash: By swinging her charged arms she can fire arcs of red energy that can stun foes. ** Dimensional Cut: By charging her energies and her connection to the Land of Mists, she can create a dimensional tear just long enough for her to escape into it. * Flight: She can now fly via anti-gravity flight. * Energy Sphere: A dense sphere formed in her hands launched at her foes, it is a finisher. - Human Form= Her human form. Since her merger with the kaiju, her body has undergone changes, granting inhuman abilities. Powers and Abilities * Inhuman Strength: She is stronger with a normal human being, being more durable. A normal person cannot injure her. * Telepathy: She is telepathic, able to sense psychic potential, and communicate via thought. She is not able to affect fully realized psychics however. *Shadow Travel: She can poke in an out of the Land of Mists for ease of travel. - Ultranoid Form= An evolution of her monster form, Khellios has gained a greater merger of her human and monster halves, resulting in a dark Ultrawoman. Appearance wise she is a gunmental black ultra like being, with metal bands for hair. She sports a crest of two red crystals sweeping back on her head. She also sports yellow markings on her body and clusters of red crystals on her shoulders, forearms and shins. She also has the same crystal pattern on her chest around her color timer, which is purple. Her eyes, are enlongated similar to Belial, and a bright red hue. }} pending. Trivia *Her kaiju name is thanks to Zombiejiger. *Yes, she does indeed have a dark version of Gamu's backstory. *Dorothy studies consciousness, it's relationship to particle fields and means of expanding it beyond its physical limits. I.e. she studies the theory of mechanically enhancing psychic abilities through particle fields as a medium. *The character was originally meant to be the Sol character, until User SolZen realized how out of character their actions would be. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Villain Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series